The present invention relates to bow arrow guide apparatus, and in particular, to apparatus which can function both to hold an arrow at rest in a bow, and to guide the arrow upon release.
Bow arrow rest devices for maintaining an arrow in a readied position--when the arrow is nocked and the bow string is pulled to a moderate tension--are known in the prior art. Typical of these devices is one having an arrow-engaging member which disengages the arrow when the same is pulled back just before release. Devices such as these do not function to guide the arrow during release.
Also known in the prior art are bow arrow guides which are attachable to the handle portion of a bow to guide an arrow during release. Such guides are constructed to minimize interference with the arrow vanes during release. However, such guides are not constructed to hold an arrow in a readied position, i.e., to function as an arrow rest.
One very general feature of the present invention is to provide bow arrow guide apparatus which functions both to hold a nocked arrow in a readied position, and to guide the arrow when released.
Another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which permits an arrow to be engaged easily therewith.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide such apparatus constructed to allow an arrow to pass therethrough, upon release, without contacting the arrow vanes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such apparatus which is inexpensive in construction and simple in use.
The present invention includes, in the handle section of a bow, a portion forming a channel dimensioned to permit a multi-vaned arrow to pass unhindered therethrough. A plurality of fins are mounted on the channel-forming portion at angularly spaced intervals, and project radially inwardly therein. The inwardly facing ends of the fins form a guide slot dimensioned to embrace the shaft of an arrow slidably along the arrow's path of release. The vanes of the arrow pass through angularly spaced openings provided between adjacent fins.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the apparatus includes three angularly spaced flexible fins which are disposed within a plane substantially normal to the path of arrow release. The flexibility of the fins permits an arrow to be inserted, by forced movement in a direction substantially laterally of the arrow's axis, into the guide slot. Further, with an arrow held in the guide slot, uniform flexion of the fins away from the just-mentioned plane acts to increase the effective size of the guide slot, thus to accommodate different-sized arrow shafts.